Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa / Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka
|type = Single |artist = Kobushi Factory |album = Kobushi Dai Ni Maku |released = June 14, 2017 August 8, 2017 (Event V) |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-pop |label = |Last = Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono 3rd Single (2016) |Next = Kore Kara da! / Ashita Tenki ni Naare 5th Single (2018)}} Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa / Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka (シャララ！やれるはずさ／エエジャナイカ ニンジャナイカ; Shalala! You Can Do It / Who Cares, Aren't We Ninjas?) is Kobushi Factory's 4th single. It was released on June 14, 2017 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions included a random trading card of 9 kinds depending on the jacket (18 total). The limited editions included an event lottery serial number card. "Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka" is the theme song for the JK Ninja Girls film. The B-sides "Yami ni Nukegake" and "Pitch Pichi Tomodachi" are from the musical and are also used as insert songs in the film."こぶしファクトリー 4thシングル リリース決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-04-19. This is the last single to feature Fujii Rio, Ogawa Rena, and Taguchi Natsumi. Tracklist CD Regular Editions A-B; Limited Editions A-B #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa #Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa (Instrumental) #Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka (Instrumental) Limited Edition SP #Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa #Yami ni Nukegake (闇に抜け駆け; Act Before Dark) #Pitch Pichi Tomodachi (ピッチピチトモダッチ; Pitch Pichi Friends) - JK Ninja Girls & Ninja Oyajis #Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka (Instrumental) #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa (Instrumental) #Yami ni Nukegake (Instrumental) #Pitch Pichi Tomodachi (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa (Dance Shot Ver.) #Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa (Close-up Ver.) #Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Fujii Rio (last single) *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena (last single) *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi (last single) *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;"Pitch Pichi Tomodachi" Only *Ninja Oyajis **Nukumizu Yoichi **Hiraga Masaomi **Yasoda Yuichi **Toshimasa Komatsu Single Information ;Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Miyanaga Jiro *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"振付けしましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2017-06-05. *Music Video: Sugiyama Hiroki ;Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Kikuya Tomoki, Hoshibe Sho *Chorus: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/875518584063008768 *Dance Choreography: Nishida Isseihttps://twitter.com/NutsBoss/status/898201136947019778 *Music Video: Imamura Shigeru ;Yami ni Nukegake *Lyrics: Niira Etsuko *Composition and Arrangement: Wada Shunsuke ;Pitch Pichi Tomodacchi *Lyrics: Niira Etsuko, Ban Kazuhiko *Composition and Arrangement: Wada Shunsuke Performances TV Performances *2017.06.13 FULL CHORUS (Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka) *2017.06.16 Oha Suta (Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka) *2017.06.19 The Girls Live (Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa) *2017.07.03 The Girls Live (Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka) *2017.07.17 The Girls Live (Yami ni Nukegake) *2017.11.27 The Girls Live (Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa) *2018.01.22 The Girls Live (Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa) *2019.01.28 The Girls Live (Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa) Concert Performances ;Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ (opening act) *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.7 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" (part of a medley) *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 12gatsu ~Musubu~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory ;Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Yami ni Nukegake *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ (part of a medley) *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" (part of a medley) ;Pitch Pichi Tomodachi *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ (part of a medley) Event Performances *2017.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa, Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka) *2018.08.03 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa) *2019.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa) Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2017 |June |19 |23,593 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2017-06/p/2/ |} Total reported sales: 23,593 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="2" align="center"| |SoundScan Japan Single Sales | align="center" |3 (32,267) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】B'z再始動を飾るSGが9万枚目前セールスで首位、Da-iCEとこぶしファクトリーが2位争い" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-06-15. |- |Billboard JAPAN Top Singles Sales | align="center" |4 (34,222) | align="center" |"【ビルボード】B'z『声明 / Still Alive』が126,822枚を売り上げ、シングル・セールス・チャート首位" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-06-19. |} Trivia *The single was announced on the opening day of Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ on April 9, 2017.Hirose Ayaka. "4枚目♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-04-10.Nomura Minami. "4枚目シングル！！野村みな美" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-04-10. *This is the first single by Kobushi Factory to include B-sides. *On April 28, 2017, a notice was posted on the UP-FC website to recruit fanclub members as extras for one of the music videos ("Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa") that would be filmed on May 9."こぶしファクトリー ミュージックビデオ　エキストラ募集のお知らせ" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2017-04-28. *This single ties with Morning Musume's "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" as being the last single of the greatest number of members (not counting groups' final singles), 3. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory Singles Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Last Single to Feature a Kobushi Factory Member Category:2017 Event Vs Category:Lowest Selling Single Category:Lowest Ranking Single